


Sunshine

by Styx13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Demigods, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx13/pseuds/Styx13
Summary: You arrived at Camp Half-Blood during last night.You would feel exhausted phisicaly and mentally if it was a normal camp. But it was a freaking magical camp, filled with demigods. So you had to know everything about this world and camp as fast as possible - which meant, that you had to meet some people. Half-freaking-Gods. And you were one of them. You were 50% a GOD(-dess?).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at Camp Half-Blood during last night. 

You would feel exhausted phisicaly and mentally if it was a normal camp. But it was a freaking magical camp, filled with demigods. So you had to know everything about this world and camp as fast as possible - which meant, that you had to meet some people. Half-freaking-Gods. And you were one of them. You were 50% a GOD(-dess?). 

You walked out of the infirmary. You were the there because when you arrived, Chiron asked one of the Apollo kids - the one that was staying up in the infirmary to chek those Campers who was injured earlier - to look after you and chek if you're ok.

It was around 9 in the morning, and all the Campers were slowly and sleepy moving towards the Pavilion, to get their breakfast. 

You didn't knew where exactly was the Pavilion, so you quitely followed one of the camper's, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" You turned back and saw a tall, blonde guy running to you with a slight smile on his lips. 

"Hey..." You answered, when he arrived in front of you.

"I am Will Solace, " he smiled and reached his hand. "And, I am kinda your brother. You got claimed when you were asleep..."

"I'm (Y/N), but you already knew that." You smiled, took his hand at shook it. "Nice to meet you, brother." The last word was said with a Loki-like tone, causing Will to rise an eyebrow.

"You know, I already know who will get along with you..." He's smile turned to a grin. 

"Well, I will get along with them only after my food," you smiled. "Mind showing me the holy place of food and drink?" You asked with similar tone.

"You are definitely our father's daughter, and that's terrifying..." Will laughed, walking with you to the 'holy place'.

***

"Leo!" Jason called him, trying to wake him up. Huh. Good luck Superman. He had 2 all nighters last week, and need to sleep sometimes... Definitely not 'cause Nissa told him that she'll lock the door to Bunker 9 if he's not getting at least 6 hours of sleep a day, no, not at all.

"Leo! We have a new camper!" 

Nope. Not going to work. Though he likes meeting and greeting the newbies, now he was focused on being unfocused and asleep...

"It's a girl...!"

Oh. Ohh. Ohhhhhhh.

Grace got him on this one. A new girl... Leo jumped from his bed; 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the food-... What?"

"Al least brush your teeth,Valdez."

***

When they arrived at the Pavilion, Leo said 'bye-bye' to Jason and sat down with his brother's and sister's at the Hephaestus table.

"Sup, Harley?" Valdez asked the eight years old kiddo who was sitting in front of him.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Did you saw the new girl?"

"No... Bit did you?" 

"Yup," Harley smiled. "She's very beautiful and funny. And I like her hair."

Well, as all the people on earth know: If a kid calls you beautiful, you are beautiful. 

"Really?" Valdez smiled. "And when did you met her?"

"About ten minutes ago. She was talking with Will, and he introduced me to her when I said hi."

"And, uh... What's her name?"

"Oh, it's (Y/N)." Harley pointed to the Apollos table. "She is sitting next to Kyla and Will."

When Leo looked at the right table, he immediately spotted the girl. She was talking with her siblings, smiling and laughing. Her eyes were shining, her hair was messy but it looked fashionable messy. Her moves were carefull and he almost could hear her voice through all the noise that was in the Pavilion. Almost.

Leo heard giggles, and turned back to his little brother, Harley, who was giggling like a stereotypical Aphrodite daughter.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Leo and (Y/N) sitting on the trees," the kid started singing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Oh my gods..." Valdez heard from his left. He turned around and saw Jack, laughing and almost falling on the floor. 

"What?!" Leo looked at he's other siblings that was looking at him. 

"You owe me 10 drachmas, Nissa!" Said Jack while trying to stop giggling.

"Ugh... Fine." The girl groaned. "I expected so much more, Leo..."

"I still don't get it..."

"Jack told Nissa that you will immediately have a crush on the new girl. Nissa told him that it'll take a month." Explained Harley, smiling.

"Oh for Hades sake..." Valdez sighed, smiling too. "I hate you guys."

"Uh-huh." Smiled Jake, pating Leo's back. "She doesn't know you, so maybe you have a chance before everyone will tell her how annoying you are some times."

"But we love you anyways." Oh, sweet word's from Harley. So comforting.

"A chance with her... Ok, I'll give it a try."

***

"Hey, (Y/N)." You heard Kyla whisper to you.

"Huh?"

"You're into boy's?" Asked your sister with a misterious grin.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" You didn't understood what was she talking about.

"And you have a... Type?"

"No... No, I don't think so." AHEM-AHEM... FICTIONAL... AHEM-AHEM....

"Ok so listen carefully, my young padawan!" She said, being very excited about something. "Look at the table that directly in front of you."

So you did. And at first, you didn't spotted anything strange, but then someone got up, and catched your eye. He wasn't tall like Will or Percy (who you met when he stopped by to say something to Will about Nico. You didn't met him yet, but you did want to do that after all the nice things Will told you about him), looked like an elf which was cute as hell, and he had black curly hair. Messy hair. Now you thought to yourself that if you would ever have a type, the first thing in the list would be messy hair. He was blushing, although it wasn't as noticeable because of his skin tone. And he was walking in your direction.

"Uh-huh, so the filing is mutual." Laughed Kyla. "You're BLUSHIIIIING!" She sang it, and it was incredibly good. Since when the 'teasing songs' supposed to be so good?

"Of course I'm blushing, just look at him...!" You mattered. The guy was like, 3 meters away, and you was panicking as hell. "And his messy hair..."

"You said you didn't have a type!"

"I didn't. Until this moment." You whispered to her, because you were afraid that he will hear you.

"Oh, youth..." Kyla sighed, smiling with nostalgia.

"No, girl, your only 16 why are you like that?" You laughed.

"Hey," You heard a new voice, and when you turned your head to the direction of where this voice was coming from, you saw the Now-Totally-Your-Type.

"Hi!" You smiled. Ok, let's be casual and friendly as always, maybe he just want to make more friends, and maybe he's blushing not because of you. Don't get the wrong idea so fast...

"The name is Valdez. Leo Valdez." The guy bowed, grinning.

"(Y/N)." You greeted him, doing something that reminded of a curtsy, while still sitting on the tables' bench.

"You know," started Leo. "For some reason, I was feeling a little off today... But when you came along, you definitely made me smile."

For a second you didn't know how to respond, but then your cheek's turned red, a giggle escaped your lips and you heard Kyla whispering to you:   
"Woohoo girl, he is definitely interested..." 

"Well, I can understand why you felt off. That's probably hard, to move from heaven." 

No one expected that.

Hephaestus and Apollo cabin, who was listening to the conversation didn't expected that. 

Kyla and Will didn't expected that. 

Leo didn't expected that.

Even you didn't. 

You just were there, realising that heck, you just flirted back. Wow. That was a big deal for some one like you (Author-chan: and me. I can socialize, how can you talk about flirting?) because normally your flirting skills wasn't exactly... Uh, let's just don't talk about this

You looked at Leo, and you could swear on river Styx that his eyes was glittering. He was blushing. And you either.

"So," it seemed like Leo returned to his flirty-himself after a moment. "Will you mind if I'll show you the camp after breakfast? I just don't want you to get lost, though you already know the direction's to my heart."

And then again, who wouldn't blush after this cheesy and hilarious pick up line? You, personally, had no idea because your cheek's was pink as if you started turning to Pinky Pie from MLP. You giggled, nodding:

"I wouldn't mind at all," you nodded; "You have to show me the museum you live in, because you truly are a work of art."

Heckidy heck this one you also didn't expect...

But somehow, the view of the blushing son of Hephaestus was extremely satisfying. 

"Well, I am extremely honoured," Leo smirked. "Now I gotta go, I have to think about my other two wishes." Leo bowed, like he did when he just arrived in front of you.

"Well, I hope to see you in my future." And with this words, Valdez, smiling, went back to his laughing siblings.

You smiled to yourself, and then realized that everyone from your cabin looking at you. 

"What?"

"Apollo is a god of poetry..." Suddenly said Will. "Pick up lines is a poetry either, don't you think?"

"You're telling me that (Y/N)'s talent is Pick up lines?" Kyla started laughing like a clinically insane person. "That's the best talent ever, (Y/N)!"

"Considering the fact who's interested in you!" Will grinned, causing you to blush again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo got back to the table where all his siblings were sitting, he had a huge smile on his face. He didn't really remembered how he ended up sitting at the table, surrounded by his siblings who was laughing and congratulating him.

"Nissa!" Jake cracked up again, gasping loudly for air. "You owe me five more drachmas!" 

The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled;   
"I expected her to slap him or something..."

"Well look how the tables turned!" Jake patted Leo's had. "I am the most proud older brother ever!"

"I'm happy to know that you are interested in my love life," smiled Leo.

"Everyone! Please greet our new Camper, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), daughter of Apollo." Said Chiron, smiling.

Leo returned his gaze to you, looking at the blush on your cheek's, when you waved to the campers around you as a 'hello'.

***

"Hey, Sunshine!" You heard, wanting from the Pavilion to the cabin's direction's. You turned to your left and saw Leo, running to you with a smile on his lips.

"Hi, Leo!" You smiled back at him, trying to put your bang behind your ear, but failing - because it was too short, and your hair now was right in front of your eyes so you had to fix this every time. (Author-chan: if you don't have a bang, then maybe you still have those annoying earlocks that falling on your face?)

"Have a problem with your hair?" Valdez asked.

"Uh, sort of." You shrugged your shoulders. "The bang is too short, so I can't put it behind my ear."

"Well, happy to you, I think I can help you with that." Leo fixed his t-shirt, and offered you his hand.

"I would be thankful for that." You smiled, taking his hand, letting him lead you to the direction of the... Aphrodite cabin, you thought.

Well, when Leo told you that he can help you with the hair, he didn't told you that he's leading you to a dangerous place, filled with dangerous buddies. You didn't only got about ten hair clips, but also twenty three hair band's and a hairbrush. Thankfully, you had big pocket's, so you placed everything in them. Uh-huh, FANTASY, YOU KNOW. 

"Now, how the heck am I supposed to..." You tried to put the bang in a hair clip, but you were failing again and again. 

"Ok, I'll stop your suffering." Said Leo, who was quitely laughing at your cute angry expression's for a while now. He took the hair clip, stepped closly to you, and pulled your hair in it, carefully securing it.

"Wow, look at them! Hey, lovebirds!" You heard a voice that you wasn't familiar with. Leo took a little step away from you, and you saw a girl - tall and Asian, her dark hair was set in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. 

"Hi Drew." Leo said without any of the friendliness that was in him when he talked to you or any other camper. He took your hand quickly but carefully, and started to walk away. "Bye Drew."

"Stop." She said and suddenly, Leo listened to her, stopping immediately, causing you to bump into him. 

"Wha-..."

"And shut up." The girl added, causing Leo to stop in the middle if the word. "What's your name, sweetie?" You turned back to her.

"Um... It's (Y/N)." You said, confused.

"You don't look bad for some Apollo's kid. Though I can understand it, he is a hot one after all, maybe you got something from him to yourself..." Drew looked at you, judging your appearance. 

You didn't wore anything special: the orange t-shirt that every camper was wearing, shorts and regular sneakers. 

"Maybe I could even invite you to hang out with me." Drew said, stoping her gaze at the sneakers. Yeah, well, they were old, that's true, but they're comfortable!

"Uh... Thanks, i gue-..."

"But after you get rid of those," she pointed at the sneakers. "And him with all the other losres." She pointed at Leo, who was still standing there, quitely. 

Well, you were friendly almost all the time, but sometimes, when rude people insulted someone... Well, you can't be nice to everyone, right?

"Oh," you smiled and nodded, "I will get rid of the losers, believe me." 

"Good." Drew looked at Leo and sighed; "You can move." 

The guy did one step forward as he was supposed to, before Drew stopped him, and then he immediately turned back.

"Drew." You said with a nice tone.

"Oh, right." She rolled her eyes. "You can talk too." And she started to walk away.

Leo was about to shout something at her, but you pulled his hand, catching his attention;   
"Don't do this, she's not worth your vocal cords." 

He looked at you, at your hand in his, and then directly at your eyes. You saw something hiding in his eyes. Like he was in

"What do you meant when you said that you'll get rid of the losers?"

"That I'll get rid of the losers." You said, taking couple of steps forward, overtaking the guy. 

Leo's heart fell, but before he could react, you turned back to him, smiling. The sun was shining in your eyes and hair, and it looked like it was patting you. Which had sense, since your father is Apollo;  
"I'm not going to hang out with Drew, relax, Pretty boy. She's the loser in this story." 

He felt like he could breathe again. The feeling that he's not good enough for you faded away when he saw this smile of yours.

"You called me Pretty boy, Sunshine." 

"Uh-huh, I know." You nodded. "Now, Pretty boy, show me the Camp! I'm ready to meet everyone!"


End file.
